Wizards Vs Dark Angels
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: Maralex, Alosie and Aliet. Next Chapter will be set in "Wizards Vs Everything" with a little Rostin and Justiet. Miranda is now a Russo.


Chapter 1

Couples/Characters used:

Alex/Juliet

Justin/Rosie

Alex/Rosie

Tina

Gorog (Sorry, I can't remember what his name was)

With Alex/Juliet outside the substation

Alex's POV

I was sitting guard while Juliet, my vampire girlfriend, was movie boxes inside. Juliet turned to me and said, "You could help too you know" I smiled. "I am helping, I'm sitting guard"

Juliet giggled. "Oh Alex, I love you" She said. "I love you too" Just then, I noticed Justin and Rosie over by a flower cart. "Hey Juliet look" I said, pointing to Justin and Rosie. Rosie was an angel who pretended to be a wizard so she could meet Justin. Now they were dating.

When no one was watching, Justin reached into the cart and took a bouquet of flowers. I couldn't believe that. "Juliet, did you see that?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. I can't believe he did that" At that moment My dad, Jerry, was walking outside. Juliet and I ran to Justin.

"Justin, I saw you take those flowers" I said. "So?" Justin asked in a way I've never heard from him before. "You've never stolen anything in your life" I told him.

"That's not true, he's stolen my heart" Rosie said. "Yeah, so stay out of it A..A..Alex!" Justin stammered, sneezing from the flowers. Justin and Rosie walked away.

Dad walked over to me. "See, he's acting really strange" I said, worried about Justin. "I know and Rosie's an angel, he should be influenced to do good" Dad agreed.

"What do I do" I asked. "Try to find an entrance to the angel realm" My dad suggested. "How? They're hidden" I told him. "They'll be near a place that has something to do with angels" He explained. "Alright, I'll try. Thanks dad" I ran over to Juliet. "I'll be back" I said, leaning closer to Juliet. "I love you" Juliet moved closer too. "I love you too Alex" She said back. We kissed. "I'll be back in a little while, I promise" I said. I started running to the first place I could think of.

Outside the building.

Tina's POV

I'm an angel. Sort of. I don't have my wings yet. That's why I'm always looking for someone to help. So while I was on my way back to the door that led back to the angel realm, I heard talking. I turned the corner and noticed a teenage girl nocking on the brick wall of the building.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Uh, official brick checker" She nocked on the wall again. "Yep, everything looks great" She started to walk away when I stopped her.

"You're worried about someone" I said. "No I'm not" She argued. "Yes you are. It's your brother" I explained. "How do you know that?" She asked, confused. "I'm an angel, I can feel these things" I told her. "You're an angel?" The girl asked.

"Yeah and you're a wizard" I answered. "You can feel that too?"

"No, I can see your wand sticking out of your boot" I said, pointing to the wand. "Right" She said. "It's weird people don't notice that" She said. We both laughed. "I'm Tina, by the way" I introduced myself, in case I forgot. "I'm Alex" She said back. "Can you tell me where the door to the angel realm is?" Alex asked.

"Sure" I said, excited to finally help someone. I walked past the wall where Alex was standing earlier and walked over to the wall beside it. I pulled on the wall and a door opened. "That's not very secretive" Alex said, trying not to sound embarrassed. She failed. "You couldn't find it" I said to her. "Good point" She walked over to the door. "Wow, that's bright" Alex shaded her eyes with her hand.

"Just go inside and don't look directly into the bright white light and you'll be fine" I explained. "Alright, let's go" Alex said. Alex walked through the doorway. I followed her, closing the door behind us.

Later

Alex's POV

I was walking towards the sub station when I noticed Tina getting up from where she was sitting on the stairs. "What took you so long!" She asked. "Usually when I ditch someone, they get upset don't try to follow me" I answered.

"Come on Alex, give me a chance" Tina begged. "Please please please?"

"You're not going to give up are you Tina?" I asked. She shook her head. "I like you" I said. "I like you too" Tina said back. "That's not necessary" I said.

Just then, Justin and Rosie walked out of the sub shop. "Here they come" I said to Tina. Tina turned and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's Rosie" Tina said. I turned to her. "Wait, how do you know her?" I asked, confused.

"Rosie was my teacher" Tina answered. "What do you mean was?" I was still confused. "Rosie's an angel of darkness now" Tina explained.

"What?" I was shocked. I ran after Justin. They went back into the sub station and I followed them. "Justin wait" I called. Justin stopped and turned towards me. "What now Alex?" He said, annoyed.

"Rosie's an angel of darkness, she's been deceiving you" I told Justin. "What?"

Justin turned back to Rosie. "Go ahead Rosie, show him who you really are" I said. "Justin, I was waiting to tell you" Rosie said. She took off her jacket and black angel wings appeared. "I made my wings white around you so you wouldn't judge me" Rosie explained.

(You basically know the rest. Now to my part of story)

Rosie's POV

"Alex!" I called, running into the lair. "What now Rosie?" Alex asked in an angry tone.

"I need your help. The leader of the dark angels wants to destroy Justin" I said, hoping she'd say yes. "Why should I help you?" She asked, still mad.

"Look, I really need your help, please…" Before I could finish my sentence, Alex kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked, shocked.

"I'll help you. But you must do something for me first" Alex said. "What's that?"

"Kiss me back" Alex answered. "Why?" I asked, confused by what she wanted. "Ever since I first saw you, I wanted to be with you, but when you chose Justin, it really hurt me" Alex explained. "I'm sorry" I said.

"But then, after Juliet came back, I was happy. But I still have feelings for you Rosie" Alex continued. "So please, kiss me, let me know you feel the same"

I stepped closer to Alex. I wrapped my arms around her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed her. We pulled away for air. "I love you" Alex blurted out. "What about Juliet?" I asked. "I love you more" Alex said. "Alex"

"Rosie I promise you, Juliet and I are better as friends. She'll understand" She assured me. "I've actually got something to tell you too" I hesitated. "What is it?" Alex asked.

"The real reason I chose Justin was I thought you wouldn't feel the same way" I explained. "Then when I saw you with Juliet, I thought you had never liked me" I finished.

"Well you were wrong" Alex said, kissing me again. "I love you Rosie, I always have" She said to me. "I love you too Alex" I said back. I took her hand.

"Come on" I said. "We've got to go help Justin" I said.

"Right, let's go" Alex said. We started walking, when Alex stopped. "One more thing" Alex kissed me one more time. "That one was for good luck" She told me, smiling. "Thanks" I said. I was serious again. "We'd better hurry" I said to Alex. "Right" She agreed.

We ran out of the lair and headed for the dark realm.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry this might not be that good. I couldn't think of a good place to start and I ended up copying mot of the episode. To all the Juliet/Alex fans out there, I'm a huge Juliet/Alex fan, but I thought an Alex/Rosie pairing would be cool. I hope you like what I did, using Tina and Rosie's POVS in this chapter. Please be nice. I tried my best and this is the result. Enjoy the story.


End file.
